A Human ? No, a werewolf supernatural
by xFan-FiiC
Summary: Une nouvelle rentre dans le lycée, mais, récemment, Derek à trouvé la piste d'un éventuel nouvel ennemi, qui ne serait pas n'importe qui. La chasse aux loups est lancée, en espérant qu'elle porte ses fruits. Mais, tout le monde est-il si bête, les loups ne mangent pas de fruits. EN COURS, CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE. RATING K / T. mystère, aventure, romance, action, surnaturel, OC.
1. Prologue

Je suis jeune, mais j'ai de l'expérience. Je ne suis pas idiote comme toute ces filles qui cherchent désespérément l'amour au coin des casiers du lycée, j'ai passé cette étape, je suis arrivée plus loin. Là où elles ne pourraient même pas imaginer. Je suis partie de San Francisco, pour venir à Beacon Hills. C'est étrange, quelqu'un qui part d'une énorme ville remplie d'habitants, de divertissements, - de meurtres au passage - pour venir s'installer dans une petite ville à peine connue, voir, pas du tout. Je vais avoir besoin d'un léger temps d'adaptation pour m'y faire. Mais au moins, j'ai un appartement, un toit, de quoi me nourrir. Mais j'ai encore l'âge d'aller au lycée. C'est quelque chose, je pense, qui ne me manquera pas, les maths, la chimie. Les profs. Toujours l'envie de leur arracher la langue tellement qu'ils parlent trop, c'est horrible, espérons qu'ils soient moins durs ici.

J'ai déjà pu visiter les lieux, une forêt dense, parfaite pour s'y cacher lors d'une perte de contrôle, c'est surement un terrain de chasse aussi. Il y à une maison abandonnée, délabrée et inhabitée. Il y à un parc, et tout ce qui fait une ville normale. Si on enlève les quelques marques de griffures géantes à droite-à gauche, ça peut passer. Je refais mon maquillage lentement, je vais reprendre les cours dans quelques jours, j'ai à peine le temps de me racheter des habits plus décents pour refaire ma garde robe. Je me tapote les joues en m'efforçant de sourire, je ne vais pas faire peur aux passants à peine arrivée.

« Allez Juju, tu vas y arriver, c'est juste... quoi, quelques heures de cours, plusieurs jours de ta précieuse vie perdus. Mais tu es là pour un but précis, alors, ne te morfond pas ! »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je commençais à l'oublier, ce but précis. Je dois impérativement trouver le véritable Alpha de Beacon Hills. Sans me faire remarquer, mais, ça, ce sera dur.


	2. Menace

Il était tôt, comme à son habitude, quand Derek Hale sorti de son sommeil. Déjà troublé la veille, c'est avec une certaine méfiance et une dizaines de questions et de possibilités qu'il prit sa douche et mit ses vêtements avant de sortir en silence de son appartement. L'horloge n'affichait que cinq heure du matin. Une fois dehors, le visage dans le vent frais du matin et les mains dans les poches, il huma l'air à plein poumons, ne se cachant pas, de toute façon, personne n'oserait se lever aussi tôt. Il repéra une légère odeur, qu'il arriva à peine à pister. Elle le mena jusque dans les bois, où il mit tous ses sens en alertes, prêt à bondir à la première attaque. Il pista, encore, cette fine odeur de vanille, puis il reconnu le chemin. Relevant le regard droit devant lui, il aperçu son ancienne demeure, là où il avait enterré sa sœur, et Peter, qui avait ressuscité. Cette vieille baraque délabrée. Il entra, sans perdre son courage, et cherchant à savoir ce qui était venu ici. Malheureusement pour lui, l'odeur avait disparue, et il se dit que son propriétaire devait soit être malin pour la masquer à moitié, soit il était juste un petit fouineur. Mais, les curieux en savent toujours trop. Il se résigna à retourner chez lui, gardant le secret, il était encore tôt, et réveiller le reste de la bande s'avérait une tâche ardue, voir même peut-être dangereuse pour lui.

* * *

Il est maintenant huit heures, et, c'est dans un long gémissement qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se lève, elle rentre à Beacon Hills High School dans deux heures environs, et n'a aucune envie d'y aller. C'est en se rappelant la raison de sa venue que la joie de voir celui ou celle qui est comme elle se lit sur son visage. Elle met peu de temps à finir de se préparer, des cheveux aux chaussures, du fard à paupières aux vernis, tout y passe, c'est sa rentrée et elle compte bien impressionner les autres filles. Julia attrape son sac et ses clés de voiture avant de monter dedans et de partir. Elle est excitée comme jamais et tente malgré elle de reprendre son sang-froid avant de sortir de sa voiture.

* * *

Scott, jeune alpha depuis peu, reste en compagnie de son meilleur ami, collés aux casiers près de l'entrée. Il paraît qu'une nouvelle va bientôt arriver, du moins, c'est ce que la rumeur dis. L'alpha se rapproche de Stiles, signe qu'il va lui parler de quelque chose qui ne doit pas se savoir.

« Stiles, Derek m'a appelé ce matin, quelqu'un est allé chez lui. Dit-il avec une pointe de méfiance.

- Tu veux dire, dans son appartement ? L'endroit sombre, sans meuble avec une alarme qui vrille les tympans quand quelqu'un rentre ? Demanda t-il, surpris.

- Non, l'autre, l'ancienne, celle où il à enterré sa sœur.

- Tu veux dire, la moitié de sa sœur. Corrige le fils du sheriff. »

Le loup soupire avant de coller son dos contre les casiers, d'habitude, personne ne s'aventure trop dans ce coin de la forêt, et, même quand des courageux le font, Derek n'appelle jamais Scott pour le lui dire. Le brun n'a pas le temps d'exposer une autre théorie à son ami que son regard est littéralement absorbé par une fine silhouette qui ouvre les portes du lycée. Ses talons claquent à ses oreilles, ses boucles d'oreilles émettent un léger bruit mélodique et il entend sa respiration comme si elle était en face de lui, à quelques centimètres. La jeune femme passe devant lui en lui accordant un regard, et un sourire en coin avant de continuer sa route à travers le couloir. Scott la suit des yeux, la bouche entrouverte jusqu'à que Stile se mette devant lui et fasse plusieurs gestes avec ses bras pour le réveiller.

« C'est cette fille qui t'as fais cet effet ? Sourit-il.

- Hein... Quoi ? Non. Je sais pas, elle à quelque chose d'étrange. Souffla l'Alpha.

- Ouais, elle est super canon et elle t'as regardé. Nargua Stiles. »

Le brun lui lance un « Pfff » accompagné d'un coup d'épaule amicale avant de rentrer en classe. La sonnerie à retentit depuis presque une minute déjà et ils n'ont pas envie de se faire déranger plus que d'habitude pendant leurs discussions, à cause de leur retard.

* * *

C'est au milieu de la matinée, en cours de mathématiques, que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir le directeur accompagné d'une autre personne, qui fut invitée à entrer dans la salle. Les élèves bavards ne dirent plus rien, et Scott, qui s'était retourné, en fit de même, laissant Stiles dans ses incompréhension et problèmes de réflexions seul. A nouveau, le regard de la jeune femme se porta sur le brun, qui continuait de la fixer, comme si elle était quelque chose qu'il cherchait à déchiffrer. Le professeur la présenta brèvement avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle choisi la place à gauche de Scott, qui, n'avait toujours pas baisser son regard.

« McCall, est-ce que vous comptez regarder autre chose un jour ? Interpella le professeur. »

Il souffla un bref « Désolé » à l'encontre de 'Julia', car il venait d'apprendre son prénom, et retourna toute son attention sur Stiles, et nullement sur le cours qui se déroulait juste devant lui. Celui-ci souffla longuement contre son meilleur ami, il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le passage où le loup l'avait laissé tomber pour fixer, encore une fois, la nouvelle arrivante. Mais après quelques secondes où il bouda, il lui fit part de ses théories concernant le fouineur chez la maison des Hale. Il finit par se dire que ce n'était peut-être qu'une personne plus curieuse et courageuse que les autres, et rien de plus. Les deux compères parlaient, sans savoir qu'une oreille attentive les écoutait.

* * *

C'est à la pause déjeuner que Lydia à mis le grappin sur Julia, lui parlant de mode, bijoux, coiffures et ce genres de choses en général. Elle faisait ça avec tout le monde, et maintenant, elle était accompagnée d'Allison et Kira, qui se sentaient légèrement gênées et compréhensive envers ce que devait ressentir Julia, après tout, elles aussi étaient passées par là. Julia assimilait chaque information au fur et à mesure, mais la blonde vénitienne finit par parler beaucoup trop vite, comme si elle avalait ses mots, qu'elle passait d'une phrase à l'autre en en ayant oublier une entre temps. Elle stoppa sa marche.

« Tu peux parler moins vite s'il te plaît ? J'arrive pas à suivre... Finit-elle par dire.

- Où est-ce que tu t'es perdue ? Aux ballerines fashion, aux vernis à paillettes ou aux robes moulantes ? »

La nouvelle lança un regard vers Allison et Kira, en quête d'aide, elle fut soulagée quand les deux femmes lui "empruntèrent" Lydia, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir, elles se reverraient en classe plus tard. Elle soupira de soulagement, jouer trop longtemps la parfaite nouvelle élève innocente, c'était assez épuisant, elle se demandait comment la blonde, ou rousse, faisait, car elle n'avait pas l'air normal, elle était même plutôt effrayante, à ne jamais s'arrêter de parler. La brune fit demi-tour, et vit Scott accompagné de Stiles en face d'elle, elle sourit l'espace d'un instant, marchant doucement vers eux.

Quant aux deux garçons, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller rendre une petite visite à Derek à la fin des cours, histoire de voir si il y avait eu un minimum de dégâts, où s'il s'agissait d'un humain banal et idiot. Stiles releva le regard vers son ami et inspira profondément.

« Scott, panique pas, fais comme si tout allait bien... Intervient Stilinski.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ? S'inquiéta le loup.

- La nouvelle que t'arrêtes pas de reluquer arrive, et tes yeux brillent. Expliqua l'humain le plus calmement du monde.

- Quoi ?! Retiens-là, fais quelque chose !

- Ferme les yeux et fais comme si tu te les frottais où que tu avais mal, elle est là. »

Julia s'arrêta tout près d'eux, à quelques centimètres du corps de Scott. Elle offrit un sourire à Stiles en les saluant tous les deux, et celui-ci ne lui rendit qu'un sourire nerveux, en jetant un regard à son ami toutes les deux secondes d'intervalles. La brune finit par se présenter, et, ne se décidant pas à partir, ce fut l'alpha qui le fit, en fuyant se réfugier dans les vestiaires, vides à cette heure-ci. Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné, avant qu'il ne profite du fait que la jeune femme s'était retournée pour s'enfuir lui aussi.

* * *

Le véritable Alpha fit plusieurs respirations bruyantes, avant de rétracter ses crocs et de laisser la couleur sanguine de ses yeux s'en aller devant un Stiles devenu habitué de ce spectacle. Il se tenait assis là, le regardant et attendant en même temps qu'il se calme par lui-même.

« Il faudra quand même que tu trouves quelque chose qui soit moins douloureux que de t'ouvrir les mains dans les vestiaires. Commença le châtain.

- Stiles, il y à un truc avec cette fille.

- Ouais, t'as eu le coup de foudre et quand elle s'approche tes hormones commencent une bataille sanglante, ce qui fait que tu te déconcentres et que tu ne puisses plus retenir ta transformation. Expliqua le plus intelligent, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Stiles... Fatigua Scott.

- Ok, ok, on va trouver un truc pour que tu te calmes plus calmement. »

Ils sortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'air frais, comme si rien ne s'était passé juste avant. Julia se tenait là, le dos collé contre le coin du mur, les regardant partir. Elle fut rattrapée par Lydia, qui l'invita à une future soirée qu'elle organiserait encore chez elle. Elle lui expliqua le déroulement et ce qu'il y aurait, qui elle inviterait.

« Je ne mettrais pas d'aconite tue-loup hallucinogène cette fois.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Fit Julia, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Oh, rien, c'est un médicament, et... si on en ajoute trop, on fait des hallucinations. C'est connu pourtant. »

* * *

La fin des cours à sonné depuis quelques minutes, sur le parking, il reste encore plusieurs voitures. Une Jeep, une alfa-Roméo rouge, une Mercedes, et probablement d'autres appartenant au personnel du lycée. Stiles et Scott montent dans la jeep, pendant que Julia prend sa voiture rouge, elle les suit discrètement avant de les voir entrer dans la forêt. De là, elle retire ses chaussures à talons, maquille son odeur par une autre et sort de sa voiture pour les suivre à pieds. Elle à trop bien remarqué qu'ils étaient étrange, et Lydia à confirmé quelque chose. Elle se cache derrière un tronc d'arbre et les espionnent de loin. Ils avaient donc rendez-vous avec Derek. La brune hume l'air, afin de sentir et retenir leurs odeurs respectives, juste après cela, elle préfère reculer et repartir chez elle, le temps ne lui manque pas, elle en aura assez pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle fera dans les jours prochains, surement une filature en douce après les cours.

* * *

« Personne ne vous à vu ? Demanda par précaution l'un des derniers Hale.

- Non, alors, c'est peut-être juste un idiot qui est passé par là, rien de plus. Soupira Stiles.

- Je ne pense pas non. Confirma Derek. »

Il leur fit signe de les suivre, montant à l'étage, il les emmena dans une pièces assez reculée, avant de leur désigner une autre salle, plus petite, un peu plus loin. Sur le sol de celle-ci, était gravé une croix de la taille de la pièce, dont cinq marques de griffes étaient visibles sur chaque côtés de celle-ci.

« Quelqu'un à gravé une croix avec ses griffes. Remarqua Stiles, plus perspicace que jamais.

- Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Corrigea Derek.

- Qui surtout. Continua Scott. »

- - - - - - - - - - LE DERNIER MOT - - - - - - - - - -

Eh bien, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, ce tout premier chapitre. Dites-moi si TOUT vous à plus, que ce soit la longueur, le style d'écriture, même ce qui ne vous à pas plu, la police d'écriture ? xD Bref, je n'ai pas de dates pour le second chapitre, j'écris comme ça, quand ça me vient, mais je pense commencer à l'écrire demain, voir peut-être même ce soir, mais ça ne voudra pas forcément vouloir dire que je le publierais aujourd'hui ou demain, ça peut prendre plusieurs jours voir une semaine si je cale. Enfin. Vraiment, donnez-moi vos avis, je dois améliorer, changer quelque chose ?


	3. Filature

Il est déjà sept heures trente et Julia sort de la douche, elle compte prendre assez de temps pour se faire belle et attirer quelques regards de plus aujourd'hui, après tout, ce n'est pas en une journée que l'on se fait remarquer. Elle préfère porter du rouge, c'est sa couleur préférée, et cela doit rapidement se deviner. Elle à reçu des devoirs la veille et s'est amusée à les faire, c'était facile pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle allait passer à la seconde étape. Chercher le véritable Alpha. La brune à quelques soupçons mais préfère toujours être sûre et certaine, plutôt que de tenter de faire une bêtise. Elle va les suivre, tous, en commençant par Lydia, car elle à l'air de savoir quelque chose, elle continuerait avec Stiles et Scott, car ils se sont enfuis, puis elle tenterait de retrouver cet homme avec qui ils étaient la veille après les cours. Julia installe donc de quoi changer son odeur pendant une heure ou deux, voir trois, ainsi que des vêtements plus adaptés et moins remarquable. C'est en cachant tout cela dans sa voiture qu'elle part au lycée, le temps ayant déjà filé.

* * *

La bande de Scott s'est regroupée dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude, formant un cercle. Les jumeaux, Aiden et Ethan en font parti, ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart à cause de leur différents du passé. Tous se mettent d'accord pour se donner rendez-vous chez les Hale à la fin des cours, afin d'essayer de trouver un indice sur ce qui aurait gravé le signe sur le sol de l'étage. Allison, qui est face à l'entrée, aperçoit Julia et demande aux autres de se taire, ils s'exécutent et se séparent, les jumeaux partant d'un côté, Kira et Lydia souriant à l'arrivante en restant près des deux garçons. Scott déglutit, il se sent mal à l'aise avec cette fille, elle est étrange. Il envisage de partir avec Stiles, mais son ex petite amie lui tient le poignet en lui murmurant qu'il doit rester pour faire connaissance.

« Hey, salut Julia ! Alors, tu es toujours partante pour ma fête samedi soir ? Commence directement Lydia.

- Ta.. Ah oui, ta fête, oui bien-sûr ! Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais les meilleures soirées à Beacon Hills. Répondit la brune souriante. Puis elle se tourne vers Scott, l'air neutre. Est-ce que tu va mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien hier. »

L'alpha mit un temps à répondre, pendant lequel tous les regards étaient braqués vers lui. Il se demandait même si tout le lycée n'essayait pas de le regarder par tous les moyens possibles en attendant une réponse. Il entrouvrit la bouche et se prit un coup de coude de la part de l'Argent pour son manque de réponse.

« Ah.. heu oui, et toi ? »

Stiles étouffa un rire alors que Scott se sentait le plus idiot au monde. Allison soupira et Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, elle prit la nouvelle par le poignet et l'entraîna vers un autre endroit en prétextant que la gêne c'était installée ici et qu'il valait mieux partir avant qu'elle ne les atteignent. Les deux autres jeunes femmes firent de même, alors que Kira lançait un dernier sourire timide vers le loup.

« Mec, je crois que t'as gaffé. Fit Stiles en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. »

* * *

Derek était reparti dans son ancienne maison brûlée, il avait cherché un quelconque indice, une trace, une odeur dans les environs, mais rien ne l'avait alerté. Il avait soupiré et était retourné examiner la marque toujours présente sur le sol en bois. Les griffures correspondaient bien à celles d'un loup-garou, et cette découverte qui n'en était pas franchement une ne les avançaient pas tellement, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Une autre meute à du se former, ou est arrivée à Beacon Hills, et elle déclare la guerre à ceux qui sont déjà sur ce territoire. Derek cherche ailleurs, il se rend sur le toit et regarde en bas, de chaque côtés.

* * *

Scott à reçu un nouveau coup de fil de Derek, en plein cours, il à du faire croire à une sorte de malaise pour sortir quelques instants avec autorisation et être tranquille. Celui-ci lui à simplement dit de venir chez lui le plus tôt possible, donc à la fin des cours, qui était à quatorze heures aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup d'autres fois cette année. Il était re-rentré en cours en prétextant se sentir mieux. Il avait repris sa place et avait dit à Stiles que l'ancien Alpha avait trouvé autre chose concernant la croix. Celui-ci se sentait tout excité à l'idée de trouver un nouvel indice, quelque chose qui donnerait encore plus de suspens dans cette affaire. Un vrai petit détective. Juste à côté, une oreille discrète écoutait la conversation des deux garçons.

Puis, après avoir passé une demi-heure qui à semblé être une éternité, la sonnerie daigne enfin laisser sortir son bruit strident. La bande d'amis, voir la meute qui en est une sans le nom, s'est de nouveau regroupée, chacun faisant part de ses idées et théories aux autres, mais ils attendrons d'avoir l'information que Derek à trouvée pour en émettre de nouvelle. Julia fait de nouveau son apparition à cet instant, et Aiden souffle que cette fille est toujours partout, dans l'incompréhension du reste du groupe. Il passe à côté d'elle avec son frère, lui accordant qu'un regard méfiant alors qu'elle lui offre un sourire sournois, qui se veut sympathique.

Cette fois, c'est la fin des cours qui sonne. Julia fait toujours partie des dernières à sortir du lycée, elle monte dans sa voiture sous le regard de Stiles qui en fait, regarde plus la voiture que la conductrice. Elle sourit et démarre avant de rouler vers la sortie du parking, suivi par Stiles qui admire toujours la voiture. Scott se rend compte qu'il la suit au bout de quelques minutes.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?! Piqua l'alpha.

- Quoi ? Je fais rien de mal, je regarde juste sa voiture. Défendit Stiles.

- Elle va croire qu'on la suit, arrête. Derek nous attend. Argumenta le loup.

- Bon, d'accord. Se résigna l'humain. »

Il se retrouva donc devant la maison des Hale, où Derek les attendait, les bras croisés et l'air dur, encore plus que d'habitude, c'est pour dire. Stiles remarqua une trace au sol mais ne fit aucune remarque, tandis que Scott essayait vainement de lire à travers le regard de Derek, sans succès.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Lança t-il le premier. -

- Suis-moi. »

* * *

Elle avait garé sa voiture assez loin, pour qu'on puisse croire qu'elle faisait ses courses, où autre chose, mais pas qu'elle suivait deux personnes à travers la forêt, en camouflant son odeur avec un parfum, en étant habillée en mode militaire et en restant discrète. C'est ce qu'elle réussi à faire jusqu'à apercevoir la Jeep de Stilinski. Elle tenta de grimper à un arbre, en face de la maison, assez haut pour voir le toit. Elle remarqua les deux loups sur celui-ci, fixant le sol, elle fit de même et découvrit deux énormes traces à cinq branches, elle devina que la même chose se trouvait de l'autre côté, elle reporta son attention sur Scott et Derek, et le premier attira d'autant plus son regard, qui, sans le vouloir, vira au rouge sang.

* * *

Derek était certain d'une chose, une meute de loups-garous arrivait, ou était déjà installée et comptait prendre ce territoire, de force ou non, avec ou sans morts. Il sentit une légère odeur, puis c'est en laissant la tête baissée qu'il remonta le regard en face de lui, deux billes rouges vives étaient pointées sur eux.

« Scott. Il est dans l'arbre. Chuchota t-il aussi bas qu'il pu. »

Le concerné fut aussi discret qu'il pu, mais ses yeux réagirent également et brillèrent, c'est là que l'inconnu se rendit compte qu'il était découvert. Il sauta de son perchoir afin de les semer, contre deux loups-garous dont un alpha, ce serait difficile de lutter seul. L'odeur se traçait facilement, mais la silhouette fut perdue de vue, et Scott se rendit compte qu'il était déjà au bord de la route, là où l'odeur s'arrêtait. Il retenta à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès, la piste n'allait pas plus loin. C'est avec quelques regrets de n'avoir pas été assez rapide qu'il fit demi-tour, croisant Derek, qui était passé par l'arbre pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

* * *

A la vue de son regard, elle s'était raidie. C'était lui. Elle avait eu quelques doutes, mais tout venait de se confirmer. Elle souffla, elle devait en apprendre plus sur lui, et révéler son identité... plus tard. Elle se posa néanmoins une question sur ces marques étranges. Elle y retournerait sans doute dans plusieurs heures. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Julia déchargea ce qu'elle avait mit dans sa voiture, affaire de rechange, parfums, elle changea tous et préféra laisser un survêtement à l'arrière.

Il était maintenant samedi, et Julia n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retourner chez les Hale afin d'avoir sa propre opinion sur ces marques. Dans la semaine, elle avait écouté les conversations de Scott et sa meute en douce, apprenant que les jumeaux étaient d'anciens alphas, que Lydia était une fille avec des dons de medium, en quelques sortes, et elle entendit parler d'un "Isaac". Surement quelqu'un de la meute aussi. Ce soir, Julia devait rejoindre Lydia chez elle pour sa soirée, et elle se fit plaisir à se faire belle, n'hésitant pas sur les couleurs. Après avoir siroté un jus sur la terrasse d'un bar, elle prit le temps en voiture, de faire quelques détours avant d'arriver chez son amie. Il y avait du monde, ça pourrait éventuellement la camoufler si quelque chose arrivait.

C'est d'un pas assuré que la brune entra dans la maison, la musique étant forte, elle mit une trentaine de seconde à s'adapter. Elle dansa, souriant aux jeunes hommes pleins d'hormones en ébullition et déjà à moitié saoul dans la salle. Elle repéra enfin Scott, isolé et appuyé contre un meuble, semblant guetter quelque chose. Elle prit place à ses côtés et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

« Scott... c'est bien ça ? Ravie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de te parler... Je suis Julia Waynwood. Ironisa t-elle.  
- Scott McCall. Désolé d'avoir du fuir la dernière fois, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Répondit-il.  
- Je peux te pardonner, à une condition.  
- Comment ça... ? Demanda t-il, incrédule.  
- Danse avec moi. »

Elle voulait être plus près de lui, ce n'était pas pour elle-même, juste, pour être sûre à cent pour-cent. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'était pas vilain, plutôt mignon même, surtout avec cet air d'ahuri sur le visage. Elle prit une mine renfrognée dû au silence du jeune homme.

« Tu ne veux pas... ? J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne faut pas pour que tu me fuis depuis mon arrivée ? Joua t-elle pour le faire craquer.  
- Non non, Julia, non, tu n'as rien fais... C'est moi, je suis comme ça. Scott essaya de se rattraper malgré lui. »

Elle sourit avant d'attraper son poignet, presque sa main et de l'emmener sur la piste de danse, de l'électro, ça passe aussi. Il sembla gêné quelques instants avant de jeter sa veste plus loin et de danser avec elle, le sourire aux lèvres. « Vraiment mignon, mais c'est mieux quand il sourit ». Ses yeux se mirent à briller, alors elle baissa vivement la tête, sans arrêter de danser, une façon de lui cacher. « Pas tout de suite... plus tard. » Elle se reprit rapidement et continua de bouger son corps au rythme de la musique.

Julia et Scott avait finalement passé la soirée ensemble, à danser, parler et rire. Et contre toute attente, et une protestation de son ami lui disant de se méfier, car c'était peut-être une sorcière - ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe de notre louve qui avait souri -, il avait accepté sa proposition quand elle lui avait demandé si il voulait qu'elle le ramène chez lui. Il monta donc dans l'alfa-roméo, délaissant la bonne vieille Jeep plusieurs fois rafistolée de Stiles. Il n'avait pas assez confiance pour le laisser à cette femme, aussi belle qu'elle soit. C'était peut-être une vipère, d'après lui. Et l'Alpha s'était moqué de ses arguments.

* * *

La brune ouvrit les yeux, dimanche, sept heures trente. Elle devait retourner chez les Hale. Elle reprit son survêtement et parti près de la forêt en voiture, la garant à l'entrée. Elle fit en sorte qu'on croît à un footing matinal et se dirigea vers cette ancienne demeure brûlée. Elle mit un casque et de la musique avec un volume assez fort, sachant qu'elle était seule. Une fois sur les lieux, elle s'accroupit en face du début de la marque et la toucha du bout des doigts. A ce moment même, une lumière l'éclaira, elle avait été surprise, alors qu'elle pensait être seule. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse parler d'elle dès son entrée dans Beacon Hills. Elle tourna la tête et fut aveuglée par deux phares de voiture, semblerait-il. Elle voulu fuir, mais c'était trop tard, deux silhouette sortait de l'engin. 

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - LE DERNIER MOT - - - - - - - - - -

Bon alors ? Vos impressions sur ce second chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous Julia ? J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu ~ Je ne saurais vous dire quand le troisième chapitre apparaîtra, j'ai déjà écris le prologue, le chapitre un et deux dans une soirée, c'est un vrai record personnel, croyez-moi ! Je ne pense pas qu'il sera là dans plus d'une semaine néanmoins. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prennent les événements ? J'aimerais pleins d'avis, car ça m'aide beaucoup, compliments ou pas, ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste savoir si cela vous plaît ou non. Merci de ne pas plagier, ce serait pas sympa de prendre mon travail comme ça, c'est le mien et j'y tiens.


	4. Surprise

Julia se sent étrangement mal. Son rythme cardiaque essaye d'accélérer, mais elle tente par tous les moyens de se calmer, ce qu'elle arrive à faire. Les deux silhouettes s'approchent, mais la brune ne peut pas les voir, la lumière allant droit sur elle. L'une de deux personnes va pour l'éteindre et elle doit prendre une dizaine de secondes pour s'adapter de nouveau. C'est Allison qui lui fait face, l'air contrariée. Tandis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et blond arrive derrière elle. Julia se relève, enlevant ses écouteurs.

« Tiens, Julia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ? Commença Allison.

- Je fais toujours un footing matinal et...

- Non, pourquoi tu es ici, devant cette maison ? Reprit-elle, plus durement.

- J'ai juste couru et j'ai vu cette maison alors... je suis allée voir... Et il y avait ces marques... La brune prit un air désolé. »

Le jeune homme prit la main d'Allison, comme pour la rassurer, et lui confirmer qu'elle ne mentait pas grâce aux battements de son cœur. Après tout, elle était réellement allé faire un footing. La chasseuse lui à sourit et lui à proposé de la ramener, mais elle à gentiment décliné l'invitation en se rappelant qu'elle avait garé sa propre voiture pas si loin. Elle est repartie en courant, le sourire aux lèvres devant eux avant de rallumer sa musique et de retourner vers sa voiture pour de bon.

* * *

Isaac examina les longues marques sur la terre devant et derrière la maison des Hale, il n'y avait ni autres traces, ni odeur. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui aurait pu faire ce genre de marques, un alpha avec une transformation du genre de Peter peut-être, mais celui-ci était trop mou en ce moment, il ne sortait pratiquement pas de chez lui, excepté pour aller voir Melissa, la mère de Scott. Ce qui dérangeait celui-ci d'ailleurs. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait s'approcha de lui, tout était trop confus, et Derek ne cessait de les appeler, comme s'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Encore une affaire surnaturelle, de nouveaux ennemis et surement de nouveaux morts.

* * *

Stiles était dans sa chambre, assis bien confortablement sur son fauteuil, pianotant sur l'ordinateur, en compagnie de Scott, qui lui, était plutôt affalé sur le lit. Il se rappelait la veille au soir et un sourire naquit sur son visage, une nouvelle rencontre assez charmante. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'une tueuse sanguinaire, une humaine normale ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal, après tout... Après tout ce qu'il à vécu en compagnie des forces surnaturelles et des copines dangereuses. Son ami se vit obligé de lui lancé un stylo dessus pour qu'il lui accorde son attention.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt. Sérieux, mec, elle est bizarre cette fille, arrête d'y penser sans arrêt, si ça se trouve, c'est une sorte de Madame Blake plus jeune. Lui dit-il en se retournant vers son ordinateur.

- Et si ça se trouve c'est juste une humaine normale.

- Très peu probable, tu attires le surnaturel. Continua t-il. Et pour les marques, c'est peut-être le signe d'une meute, tu sais, Deucalion avait dessiné un truc bizarre chez Derek, une forme avec un triangles avec des branches. »

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et Scott espérait simplement que ce n'était que des idiots qui s'amusait et non une meute qui allait faire son apparition. Il devait aussi se concentrer sur ses cours, et il avait réussi à avoir de bonnes notes depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pas envie de décevoir sa mère en lui annonçant qu'il s'était pris des heures de colles pour avoir séché plusieurs heures pour aller chasser des loups-garous dans la forêt. Puis son téléphone vibra, il le prit et lu devant son meilleur ami.

« Numéro inconnu, " Quelqu'un est encore au lycée. " Il jeta un regard sur Stiles avant que les deux ne passent par la porte. »

* * *

Julia avait reçu un texto, lui disant de venir au lycée, car Scott l'attendait. Dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir pris son numéro, et encore moins d'avoir donné le sien à quelqu'un. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle songe à le donner à Lydia, avant que celle-ci ne lui fasse une crise. La brune prit un short rouge et un débardeur simple avant de prendre la voiture et de se rendre au lycée. Elle resterait sur ses gardes, bien-sûr que c'était un piège, ou un abruti qui faisait des blagues plutôt étranges, mais il fallait qu'elle en ai le cœur net, qu'elle sache ce qu'il y avait, ce soir-là, au lycée de Beacon Hills.

* * *

Le loup alpha était seulement parti avec Stiles, et, sur la route, il ne cessa d'observer les environs, au cas où quelque chose les percuterait, comme par hasard, où que quelqu'un regardait leurs faits et gestes. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui se trouvait au lycée, mais s'il avait reçu un message comme celui-là, c'est qu'une menace allait être aussi présente. Et il y avait déjà eu assez de morts. Le lycée était devant lui, alors que son ami se garait.

« Scott... Elle te dit rien cette voiture rouge... ?

- C'est celle de Julia. »

Les yeux du loups brillèrent de nouveau, sans qu'il ne le sache. Julia, jeune humaine innocente allait être la victime d'une bête enragée en quête de meurtres inutiles. Il grogna sans le savoir, jusqu'à que le fils du sheriff le lui fasse remarquer. Il se calma en lui soufflant une excuse et sorti de la jeep, suivi de Stiles.

* * *

Ils étaient entrés par la porte principale. Les couloirs n'étaient pas éclairés, surement pour rajouter un effet « flippant à mort » d'après Stiles. Mais venir ici la nuit devenait presque une habitude. Le loup mit un certain temps avant de repérer une odeur, un parfum de rose envahissait les couloirs un peu plus loin, et le bruit d'une porte qui grince arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il courut vers cette source de bruit, Stiles à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires, mais tout de suite après, une autre porte s'ouvrit, alors ils se dépêchèrent d'y arriver. Le gymnase était vide, les gradins repliés.

« Il joue à cache-cache à mon avis. C'est un petit rigolo. Ironisa Stiles, nerveux.

- Il faut d'abord retrouver Julia. »

Une vitre se brisa et le son d'un casier détruit résonna dans les couloirs vides et sombres, à chaque fois qu'un son sortait, les deux garçons s'empressaient d'y aller, et ce petit jeu dura plus de dix minutes, pendant lesquels Scott sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient du but, tout doucement. Son ami râla, demandant une pause, courir aussi longtemps et aussi vite pour suivre son ami loup était une réelle épreuve pour lui, humain qu'il était. Soudain, un grognement fit écho dans les couloirs, suivit d'une exclamation de surprise de la part d'une petite voix. Scott fut d'abord surpris, puis il prit Stiles par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les sources de ces bruits. Le son des pas se rapprochait.

* * *

Julia courait, elle avait vu Scott et Stiles, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur dévoiler son identité tout de suite, elle devait d'abord savoir qui était avec eux, ce que c'était, pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il l'avait appelée. Et aussi pourquoi Scott et Stiles était ici. Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir, les deux garçons, dont l'alpha en face d'elle. Elle lâcha un sourire et voulu aller vers eux, mais elle resta pétrifiée au milieu du couloir, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Son pouls s'accéléra, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, tandis que Scott s'approchait doucement. Il était là, c'était encore lui, il était venu pour elle.

« Julia, ne bouge pas d'accord ? J'arrive, je suis là. Fit doucement Scott, essayant de la rassurer en sentant son rythme cardiaque. »

Stiles était derrière, l'air neutre, jusqu'à qu'il devienne à moitié surpris, effrayé et nerveux. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, alors que Scott n'était plus qu'à un mètre presque de la brune. Deux billes rouges apparurent derrière elle, et la jeune femme laissa un sanglot s'échapper, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, une sensation de peur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis trop longtemps. Encore lui.

« S-Scott... Marmonna t-elle, les mains tremblantes. »

S'il te plaît, aide-moi. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire, mais à la place, quelque chose entra doucement dans son dos, pour traverser son ventre, elle ne pu bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant que cette pointe ne se retire. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, un liquide vermeil commençant à tâcher le sol blanc du couloir. Le vrai alpha grogna avant d'hurler vers son ennemi, qui recula doucement, un sourire visible, mais rien de plus. Il disparu ainsi, sans que Scott ne puisse esquisser un autre geste. Il fut ramené par la respiration lourde de la brune, toujours souffrante.

« On l'emmène à l'hôpital. Ordonna t-il à Stiles.

- Merde... Le concierge va encore être en colère. Dit celui-ci en fixant le sol rougit. »

* * *

Pour une fois, et exceptionnellement, ce n'était pas Melissa qui allait s'occuper de Julia, mais une infirmière déprimée, au bord du suicide. Étrangement, cela la rassura, elle pouvait partir à l'instant, car sa blessure allait cicatriser dans les minutes à venir. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire au lycée, devant Scott, et pour la très simple raison qu'elle était encore tétanisée par la peur. Elle se leva donc de son lit, sans que l'infirmière ne le remarque, et reprit le chemin vers chez elle. La Waynwood soupira une fois rentrée chez elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la retrouverait aussi facilement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il la croit morte pour quelques jours, même si c'était très peu probable. Il reviendrait la chercher.

C'est sans aucune gêne qu'elle est retournée au lycée Beacon Hills High School le lendemain, sous l'incompréhension totale de Scott, qui en avait bien entendu parler avec le reste de son groupe. Ils eurent comme réponse que la blessure n'était pas si grave que cela, et qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de retourner au lycée. Lydia avait sourit, continuant à parler de mode, Allison avait eu un soupçon, mais la voir sourire l'avait rassurée, tandis que Scott avait toujours la tête remplie de questions. Il aurait surtout aimé voir la fameuse blessure de la brune, car la veille, elle avait semblé assez importante, du moins, elle devait l'être, vu la quantité de sang qu'elle avait laissé dans le couloir. Il appela Derek.

« Derek, je t'ai parlé de la fille qui avait été attaquée hier soir au lycée non ? Crois-moi ou pas, elle à l'air de se porter beaucoup mieux.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle à guérit en l'espace d'une nuit ? Fit la voix du brun depuis l'appareil.

- Peut-être pas, elle à dit que c'était pas très grave comme blessure. Allison m'a aussi dit qu'elle l'avait vu chez les Hale le matin.

- Scott, ne t'approche plus de cette fille, c'est elle. Gronda Derek avant de raccrocher brusquement. »

Le jeune alpha jeta un dernier regard vers la brune qui partait en compagnie des autres filles, Derek allait sûrement tenter quelque chose, et sa manière n'est pas toujours très douce.

- - - - - - - - - - LE DERNIER MOT - - - - - - - - - -

J'suis désolée, j'ai vu que le chapitre était plus court que les précédents... Je me rattraperais sur le prochain, c'est promis ! Bon, je ne sais absolument pas quand il sortira, car j'ai déjà beaucoup écrit en deux jours, donc bon, mes doigts fatiguent un peu, nan c'est une blague. Je vais peut-être le commencer voir le finir aujourd'hui, comme je pourrais le finir dans les deux prochains jours, donc soyez patients ~


	5. Vérité

Mercredi, la sonnerie retentit et annonce la fin des cours. Pour un problème technique, le reste de la semaine est libéré, les élèves ont donc un week-end de quatre jours. Et il peut s'en passer des choses en quatre-vingt-seize heures. Julia se rend en ville, discrètement suivie par une Chevrolet noire. La brune finit par s'arrêter, encore une fois, dans un endroit isolé, elle sort de sa voiture quand tu mains lui attrapes le fait mine de sursauter avant de se retourner.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi et ma voiture est en panne, pouvez-vous me prêter le vôtre s'il vous plaît ? Fit Derek avec un air charmeur. »

Julia hausse un sourcil, cet homme est louche, elle l'avait vu avec Scott et Stiles. Elle répond « Non. » d'un ton sec et s'approche plus de la voiture noire. Finalement, l'ancien alpha sort une seringue de sa poche et la plante dans la nuque de la jeune femme, qui s'écroule dans ses bras.

* * *

« Il faut que je parle à Julia. Avait dit Scott à son ami de toujours.

- Encore elle ?

- Elle à peut-être vu quelque chose... Il espère se tromper.

- Bon, je crois que Lydia à eu son numéro, tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »

Le jeune Alpha lui fait un signe de tête et Stiles comprend que c'est à lui de le faire, il appelle donc la blonde vénitienne dont il est amoureux depuis plusieurs années afin d'avoir ce fameux numéro de téléphone. La Banshee lui donne, sachant qu'ils devaient avoir des doutes concernant cette nouvelle, récemment blessée par un alpha inconnu. L'humain l'envoie à Scott, qui, à son tour, essaye de joindre la brune, sans succès.

« Je ne fais que tomber sur la messagerie. L'alpha est peut-être retourné la voir, il faut qu'on réussisse à la joindre.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer de tracer l'appel, depuis ton téléphone, donne-le moi. Fit Stilinski, sérieusement.

- Où t'as appris ça ? Demande Scott, légèrement surpris.

- Danny. »

Tout s'expliquait. Parfois, le surplus de savoir de cet homme effrayait Scott, il lui sortait toujours quelque chose d'improbable, qu'il avait appris à faire par hasard et qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. C'est après quelques minutes qu'il réussi à définir exactement la position du portable de la lycéenne. Ils se mirent en route dans la jeep de Stiles. Il sorti le premier et constata que personne n'était dans la voiture rouge. En revanche, Scott, qui fit le tour de celle-ci, sentit deux odeurs différente et se mit à regarder son ami gravement.

« Derek. Derek était ici. Je lui avais dis qu'elle se sentait mieux après sa blessure et...

- Ce malade à dû croire que c'était l'auteur des marques dans son ancienne maison. Souffla Stile. »

Ils reprirent la route, cette fois en direction de l'appartement sans meubles du Hale, dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps, avant qu'il ne lui tranche un membre ou autre chose, c'était Derek après tout, et qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins. On ne connaissait jamais vraiment Derek.

* * *

Julia ouvrit les yeux, sentant ses membres liés, elle était allongée sur une table, même pas un canapé, et bâillonnée, incapable donc de crier ou prononcer, ne serait-ce, le moindre mot. Le brun qui l'avait enlevée s'approcha doucement d'elle, se mettant à sa hauteur. Il lui offrit un sourire mauvais avant de redevenir 'neutre'. La brune hausse un sourcil, mais ne tient pas à révéler son identité surnaturelle. C'est alors qu'il entreprit d'enlever son haut, sous le regard surpris de la lycéenne. Il fut plus que surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que... Dit il sans comprendre. »

Scott et Stiles arrivait, ils étaient juste devant la porte, l'alpha confirmant que Derek avait emmené la brune ici, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et Stiles leur montra son dos en répétant sans cesse « oh mon dieu, désolé, pardon, on voulait pas... ». Scott ne bougeait pas, quand Derek posa son regard sur lui, il ne put que lui foncer dessus pour l'éloigner de la brune. Derek grogna presque inaudible ment, les yeux devenant bleus tandis que ceux de Scott devenaient rouges. L'ancien alpha dût se résigner à laisser sa proie entre les mains de Scott.

La plaie de la lycéenne était toujours ouverte, à la limite du saignement, tandis que celle-ci esquissa un bref sourire, ses petits tours marchaient toujours, et cela la rendait assez fière d'elle. Le brun ne se demandait pas ce que c'était, non, il devait penser qu'il avait kidnappé une simple humaine innocente.

Il la détachèrent et finirent par rendre son haut à la lycéenne qui le remit, lançant un regard provocateur à Derek, il montra les dents. Ils se figèrent puis d'un seul coup, la tension dans la salle augmenta, tous se turent, Stiles tournant la tête de droite à gauche, regardant chaque personnes présentes, ne comprenant rien à la situation, tandis que les loups présents écoutaient. Julia fut la première à réagir et fit tomber Stiles sur le sol avant de se baisser elle-même, bientôt suivie par les deux mâles.

« Julia... ? Commença Stiles.

- Intuition féminine. Lança t-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil. »

Les vitres explosèrent, un morceau fonça droit sur l'humain, qui ne put bouger. Mais la brune à ses côtés l'intercepta, soupirant de soulagement d'avoir pu l'arrêter à temps. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle osa relever la tête afin d'observer le carnage qui était en place. Malheureusement, elle ne sut réagir à temps et se prit un coup de pieds qui la fit valser à travers la salle, assommée.

« Julia ! Hurla Scott, qui laissa sa transformation agir. De toute façon, la brune avait déjà vu beaucoup. »

Le jeune alpha fit un bond en arrière, observant son ennemi, une jeune femme à la peau pâle, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs ébène lui faisait face. Elle prit le temps de sourire au jeune homme avant de lui sauter dessus, tentant de lui asséner plusieurs coups de pieds et poings à la suite. Derek n'avait pas bougé, il intima à Stiles d'aller voir Julia et celui-ci s'exécuta. La brunette gisait dans quelques décombres, le sang aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux loups-garous combattaient cet ennemie inconnue et agile. Elle esquivait avec beaucoup de facilité, ce qui eu le don d'agacer Derek. Mais il se fit renvoyé d'un coup de pieds, avant de revenir à la charge.

« Qui es-tu ? Grogna t-il.

- Sarah. Répondit-elle avant de laisser ses yeux rouges briller. »

Encore une Alpha souffla Stiles. Ils en avaient vu assez, alors pourquoi à chaque fois, on venait les embêter comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient à chaque fois chercher des noises aux meutes voisines, c'est même elles qui venaient. Incompréhensible. il perçut tout de même un mouvement à côté d'elle. La brune releva la tête avant de cracher le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche. Elle s'était déboîté l'épaule en traversant un truc assez solide, il fallait la remettre en place. Elle prit une position assise, serrant les dents devant Stiles, et remit l'os en place d'un coup sec. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de respirer fortement.

« Julia, c'est Julia hein ? Non, parce qu'on dirait pas Julia, tu dois nous excuser pour tous les soucis qu'on t'as causé, on y peut rien, tu vois, le brun qui t'as kidnappé, il est mal dans sa tête, Julia ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, la femme prit le temps de se relever, testant si son épaule était bien remise ou non, et, par chance, elle était déjà guérie. Elle observa la scène, le carnage, encore. Les vitres étaient complètement détruites, des morceaux plus ou moins gros étaient plantés un peu partout dans la salle, tenant tout seul. Un combat faisait rage entre trois loups-garous, et elle n'eu aucune réaction « normale » d'après Stiles, car elle ne cria ou ne tenta pas de prendre les jambes à son cou. Elle se contenta de fixer le combat, jusqu'à que les deux mâles soient à terre, Scott étant à moitié assommé.

Julia courba légèrement le dos, laissant ses crocs pousser, ainsi que ses griffes, sous l'air ahuri de Stiles, elle grogna, puis hurla, un cri qui résonna beaucoup de fois dans l'esprit de Scott, qui fixait la brune. Il comprit certaines choses, comme quand il réagissait à sa présence, mais pourquoi ses yeux à elle ne brillaient pas ? Elle devait avoir un contrôle total sur elle-même. Stiles soupira, en ajoutant un « Oh c'est pas vrai, encore un. » L'alpha ennemie se retourna soudainement vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança puis finit par rire, délaissant les deux loups mâles.

« Juju, ma pauvre petite juju, tu es surprise, n'est-ce pas ? C'est compréhensible, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas la seule à être revenue. Provoqua "Sarah". »

L'interpellée poussa un cri de rage avant de lui bondir dessus, la scène était surprenante, car chacune des deux filles parait les coups de l'autre et attaquait à la suite, jusqu'au moment où une autre personne entra dans la pièce, encore un ennemi, une personne ayant l'air assez baraquée, aux cheveux blonds et lisses. D'un bond, il vola la proie de Sarah et prit Julia par le cou sans qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il la souleva, la jeune femme tenta de se libérer, mais en vain. Scott, lui, voulu se lever, mais il du faire face à la première ennemie apparue, tandis que Derek essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider.

Le blond inconnu, le sourire aux lèvres, approcha le corps de sa captive près d'un morceau de vitre éclaté, mais pourtant gros, qui était encore planté dans un mur, il devait avoir la ferme intention de la tuer en l'empalant dessus, et cela voyait rien qu'à son air de fou furieux avide de sang, de meurtres et de ce genre, personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. La brune eu un éclat de peur qui traversa son regard, faisant rire le jeune homme qui la tenait toujours fermement. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pieds, mais il lui tordit la cheville, alors elle griffa ses avants-bras pour qu'il la lâche, mais il semblait insensible à la douleur.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Stiles qui réagit le premier, cherchant dans le bureau de Derek, quelque chose qu'il gardait toujours, de l'aconit tue-loup, poison pour les loups-garous. Et évidemment, il en avait toujours, il les avaient volées aux Argent. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait de chercher une arme à feu, un calibre 46 par exemple, ce qui lui tomba sous la main, comme par enchantement. Il béni les dieux quelques secondes, non-croyant qu'il est, et arma le pistolet avant de tirer sur le blond. La balle était partie trop vite pour être rattrapée ou esquivée, et, aussi mauvais lanceur qu'il soit, Stiles réussi à le toucher. Il lâcha sa proie, hurlant de rage.

L'ancienne captive lui offrit un coup de tête assez puissant pour qu'il recule, il se sentait faible, et du comprendre qu'il avait été touché par une balle empoisonnée. Il somma à sa coéquipière de se replier, ce qu'elle fit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Julia. Celle-ci profita de leur fuite pour replacer sa cheville, gémissant encore une fois, de douleur. Elle respirait fortement, puis posa son regard sur Stiles, le remerciant avec ses yeux. Le jeune homme souffla et se laissa tomber au sol, l'adrénaline étant partie. Derek constata les dégâts en aidant Scott à se relever. Pendant ce petit laps de temps, Julia tenta de s'éclipser, mais elle fut bien vite arrêté par une fausse toux de la part de l'autre loup alpha.

« Tu nous dois des explications.

- Hem. Je crois, peut-être, enfin, je sais pas hein... Tenta t-elle d'esquiver.

- Julia. Gronda Scott.

- D'accord, c'est bon. Je suis aussi une Alpha, c'est tout.

- Tu n'es pas qu'une Alpha. Corrigea Derek, Scott restant silencieux. »

Elle râla. Raconter sa vie aux autres n'était pas son point fort, elle détestait même ça, mais en ce moment même, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, étant donné que les présumés morts reviennent à la vie. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de leur raconter sa transformation, l'histoire avec sa meute, et le moment où elle arrivait ici, elle passa outre les détails, et marqua un temps d'arrêt très court avant de finir son récit.

« Scott, si je suis venue te chercher, c'est pour que tu m'aides à tuer celui qui à décimé mon ancienne meute. Conclut-elle. »

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - LE DERNIER MOT - - - - - - - - - -

ALORS ? ça vous à plu ? Cette petite scène de combat, j'espère vraiment que je l'ai bien écrite, car il y en aura plusieurs, et j'apprécie beaucoup de lire des scènes d'actions bien écrites, donc si il manque quelque chose, dites-le moi, surtout, car j'ai tellement envie de m'améliorer sur ça ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour j'écrirais un drabble qui sera un combat, tout simplement x) Car j'aime trop ça. Je ne sais pas quand le cinquième chapitre arrivera, j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête pour l'instant, et ça à l'air de fonctionner, alors peut-être que demain, il sera en ligne.


	6. Compagnon

.

Après cette charmante petite bataille, Julia avait pu rentrer chez elle, seule. Scott n'avait pas répondu, ce n'était pas son problème, même s'il se sentait touché du sort qu'avait eu l'ancienne meute de la louve. Il ne cessait aussi de se demander qui était les deux personnages qui avait saccagé l'appartement de Derek. Car celui-ci râlait en pensant en faire un terrain de guerre plutôt qu'un véritable appartement. Stiles l'avait ramené chez lui.

Maintenant il est seulement dix heures du matin, une heure convenable pour se lever d'après Stiles. Il eu à peine le temps de bailler que son téléphone sonna, et qu'il devait déjà aller rejoindre la clique, avec une invitée, surement Julia, de toute façon, il n'y à personne d'autre, et il n'aimerait pas avoir l'autre folle d'hier à côté de lui, elle était plutôt flippante.

* * *

C'est donc comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Scott, Julia étant arrivée dans les premiers, ceux qui venaient la dévisageaient, mais sans rien dire. Les jumeaux, suivis de Derek entrèrent également, Aiden leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant quand il la vit. Le reste de la bande ne tarda pas, et ils furent tous bientôt là.

« Bon, on va vous faire un résumé. Commença Stiles, c'était toujours lui qui les faisait. Derek à kidnappé Julia, et on à été attaqué par deux alphas chez lui, puis Julia... »

Pour mieux expliquer, celle-ci poussa un grognement, en même temps que ses yeux devinrent rouge. Aiden grogna à son tour, n 'appréciant guère cette intruse. Lydia resta silencieuse, chacun se faisant sa propre opinion. La brunette jeta un regard à Aiden. Depuis le début, il montrait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et elle n'avait pourtant rien fait. Elle s'approcha de lui, le regard déterminé tandis que le sien était mauvais, Ethan se mit entre eux, rapidement poussé par son frère.

« T'as un problème peut-être ? Je t'ai rien fais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me grognes dessus dès que tu me vois. Siffla t-elle.

- Je ne t'aime pas. Tu m'inspires trop le danger. Répondit-il au tac au tac. »

Leurs yeux se mirent à briller, alors Scott décida d'intervenir, il retint la jeune femme alors qu'Ethan s'occupait de son frère. La journée démarrait bien, et pourtant, ce n'était que le début. Après que les deux loups se soient calmés, Stiles reprit son homologue, qui dura environ cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles tous restaient silencieux. Enfin, Allison se tourna vers Julia.

« Pourquoi tu étais chez les Hale ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je devais vérifier quelque chose.

- C'était toi dans l'arbre, non ? Intervient Derek.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que tu allais me voir.

- Tu as une idées de ce que sont les marques qui sont dans la maison ? Coupa Isaac. »

Stiles se dit qu'une question intelligente ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps, ils pouvaient se faire attaquer à tous moments, et leurs ennemis d'hier n'avaient pas l'air ouverts aux négociations. Un ange passa, puis Julia se dit que c'était à elle seule de répondre, elle soupira doucement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'était la marque de mon ancienne meute. Au début, je me suis dis qu'il cherchait à me provoquer.

- Qui ça, il ?

- Un grand méchant loup. Rétorqua la louve.

- Et qui était les personnes d'hier ? Ils semblaient te connaître.

- C'est parce qu'ils faisaient parti de la meute. »

La surprise flottait sur les visages, comment un mort peut-il revenir à la vie de la sorte, c'est absurde. A moins qu'ils ne soient pas véritablement mort cette fois-là, Peter était un alpha et avait mordu Lydia, mais elle était humaine, tandis que la meute de Julia se composait uniquement de loups-garous, d'être surnaturels.

« Ils ne sont peut-être pas vraiment mort... Lança Stiles.

- Je les ai vu mourir devant moi, l'un avait les entrailles qui dépassait, l'autre le cou arraché, et le troisième... n'avait plus de tête. Avoua t-elle. »

Il eu une mine de dégoût, cette vision ne devait pas être particulièrement plaisante, cela devait être le genre d'images qui reste gravé dans la mémoire, peut importe ce que l'on fait pour oublier, on n'y arrivera probablement jamais, et c'est ça, le plus dur. il se tut, ne voulant plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante qu'elle devait abriter en elle. Isaac toussa.

« Et donc, comment on fait pour battre des ennemis qui sont déjà morts ? Demanda t-il l'air de rien. »

Le groupe réfléchit, peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement à les battre, les tuer, et rien de plus. Après l'entrée et l'attaque surprise qu'ils avaient lancé, les hostilités étaient ouvertes, aucunes négociations, de plus, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être intéressés par cela. Stiles ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Julia, qui est celui qui à tué ton ancienne meute ? Chercha t-il.

- Deucalion. Siffla t-elle entre ses dents, avec une colère mal dissimulée. »

Les lèvres du jeune homme formèrent un « O » parfait avant que Scott et Derek ne se lancent un regard pleins de sous-entendus, comme si un débat avait actuellement lieux entre les deux loups, sans qu'aucun n'utilise un mot. Finalement, de vieux souvenirs assez durs remontèrent dans l'esprit de l'ex Alpha, qui fit une grimace. C'était à cause de cet homme-là qu'il n'avait plus de bêta, qu'il avait perdu Erica, tué Boyd de ses griffes et qu'il avait perdu son pouvoir d'alpha en sauvant sa jeune sœur Cora. L'idéal de paix qu'il avait avant n'était plus celui qu'il gardait quand il les à attaqués. Deucalion à causé trop de tords, de souffrances et de morts autour de lui. Il doit payer.

« Scott, je suis prête à intégrer ta meute, ce qui te rendra beaucoup plus fort, si en échange, tu me promets de m'aider. Engagea la brune.

- J'ai laissé Deucalion partir, ce n'est pas pour aller le tuer quelques temps après. Déclara t-il. »

Julia ne pu se retenir de serrer les poings, un monstre tel que ce "démon-loup", oser lui laisser la vie sauve après toute celles qu'il à enlevé, ce serait presque un crime. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se contenta de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot de plus, sachant qu'elle allait surement s'énerver contre des personnes qui n'ont rien demander. Elle prit sa voiture et roula, n'importe où, à n'importe quelle vitesse, aucune importance. Lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à ralentir, elle avait pu constater qu'une jeep bleue la suivait, elle mit le pieds au plancher et pris beaucoup plus de vitesse afin de la semer, ce qu'elle réussi facilement à faire.

La jeune brunette, enfin seule dans cet endroit vide, laissa sortir toute sa colère en frappant ce qui l'entourait, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, toujours incrédule aux paroles du bruns, il l'avait laissé partir, et était contre l'idée de le tuer. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par un léger couinement, à peine audible. Au début, elle avait cru rêver, sa conscience pouvait lui jouer des tours, mais le bruit reprit, et elle s'y dirigea, sans grande méfiance. Elle entra dans un local sombre et poussiéreux, surement inhabité depuis bien longtemps, le sol était recouvert d'objets en tous genres, et elle eu du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers les vieux meubles.

Mais elle réussi cette tâche et fit face à une petite bête ensevelie sous un tas de décombres, grattant le sol en essayant vainement de s'échapper.

« Un chiot... Murmura t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, attendrie par la boule de poils. »

Elle le dégagea et le prit dans les bras, aussi petit qu'il soit. Julia resta un bon moment sans bouger, avec lui, puis elle se mit en tête de le garder, mais il avait l'air mal en point et semblait si fragile et minuscule qu'elle se résigna à l'emmener chez un vétérinaire compétent avant. C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'elle le fit monter dans sa voiture et prit le chemin vers le docteur spécialisé.

* * *

Scott avait soupiré assez bruyamment après le départ de l'autre Alpha. Il était contre la mort inutile des personnes, aussi coupables soient-elles, Deucalion n'avait plus bouger depuis leur avertissement, il ne pouvait pas lui déclarer la guerre, peut-être même que celui-ci avait de nouveau son idéal de paix d'antan. Peter avait approuvé l'idée de la brune, pour lui, le démon-loup restera toujours une menace, et il faut éliminer les menaces. Son argument avait été " Et si il décidait de refonder une meute, plus grande et plus puissante que la précédente ? ". Derek avait fini par rejoindre son avis, sous la désapprobation de Scott, qui était toujours persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à leur ancien ennemi. Stiles n'avait pas d'avis à donner.

Les membres du groupe présents étaient repartis chez eux, l'Alpha étant plutôt parti voir son patron pour un avis et une leçon de vie, surement. Il avait senti un nouveau patient une fois entré et une autre odeur, bien-sûr, il était plus pressé de voir le nouvel arrivant et de s'en occuper plutôt que d'identifier la personne.

« Je ne sais pas où tu es allé le chercher, mais il à eu de la chance, si il était resté un peu plus longtemps il aurait fini écrasé. Remercia le vétérinaire pour son patient.

- Vous pensez que je peux le garder ? Fit directement Julia, alors que Scott arrivait.

- Je ne pense pas que ses maîtres l'auraient laissé dans cet endroit, et je ne vois aucunes puces ni tatouages, il est très jeune, tu as encore le temps de lui apprendre quelques manières. Répondit Deaton en caressant le chiot. Tu as un nom à lui donner ?

- Non, pas encore, je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un chien, j'en trouverais un qui lui aille comme un gant. S'enjoua la brune. »

Le spécialiste sourit avant de rendre l'animal à sa nouvelle propriétaire, lui ayant mit un bandage et autre chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur la petite patte. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras en le caressant, remerciant encore une fois le vétérinaire pour s'en être occupé. Elle finit par quitter la clinique, passant à côté de Scott et l'ignorant. Elle était déjà près de sa voiture quand il réagit et qu'il la bloqua devant la portière. Elle ne dit rien, gardant simplement son compagnon dans les bras.

« Au fait, c'est un boxer... Commença le loup, n'ayant aucun autre sujet en tête.

- Merci du renseignement... Elle finit par ouvrir la portière et déposer le chiot. Tu voulais autre chose ?

- Julia, nous ne pouvons pas tuer Deucalion, je sais qu'il à fait beaucoup de mal aux gens, et qu'il t'en à fait énormément, mais ce serait lui déclarer la guerre après lui avoir laissé une nouvelle chance.

- Scott. Je t'ai demandé de l'aide, tu as refusé, maintenant, c'est entièrement mon affaire, ne t'en mêle pas. Finit-elle sèchement avant de démarrer son véhicule. »

* * *

Le grand week-end était passé, le petit chien n'avait toujours pas de nom, mais se portait apparemment mieux, sa propriétaire l'avait emmené au lycée le premier jour de cours suivant, le cachant dans son sac, il n'avait pas bougé et n'avait pas été repéré. Lydia s'était empressé de donner un tas de noms féminins ou très mignons, trop mignons même, c'était un mâle. Elle avait tout de même harcelé la brune toute la journée pour qu'il porte un de ses noms, et elle fut vexée quand Julia avait finalement eu le courage de refuser son aide.

La jeune Waynwood ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois au regroupement de la 'meute' de Scott, elle n'écoutait plus les conversations et avait fini par sortir de leur cercle, ne lui jetant plus de regards. Finalement, c'était Ethan, contre toute attente, qui avait réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot.

« J'étais dans la meute de Deucalion, on le suivait car il nous inspirait que de la peur. Mais il nous à aussi aidés, je ne sais pas dans quel but, mais c'est grâce à lui que mon frère et moi sommes en vie.

- Je ne l'épargnerais pas à cause de ça, Ethan.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'épargner, seulement, il est fort, très fort, je sais que c'est surtout grâce à l'éclipse lunaire que Scott et Derek l'on battu, mais sans, il garde toute sa force.

- Alors tu es venu me mettre en garde ?

- Oh, je voulais aussi t'aider à trouver un nom pour ton chien. Dit il en voyant une petite tête dépasser du sac.

- Je n'ai toujours aucune idées pour lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant, il n'avait plus de bandages.

- J'ai entendu Stiles crier un "Scotty", ça lui irait bien non ? Proposa le loup, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. »

Elle répéta le nom, en souriant, tandis que l'amant de Danny devait partir, il la laissa dans son coin alors que la sonnerie de fin des cours résonnait. Julia rentra chez elle, beaucoup de choses à faire l'attendait, mais elle avait une plus grande priorité, trouver un véritable nom à cet animal, car « Le chiot », ce n'était pas très mignon.

- - - - - - - - - - LE DERNIER MOT - - - - - - - - - -

Bon, je pense que vous vous attendiez à autre chose, désolée. En fait, je voulais vraiment que Julia ai un animal, et il aura un nom dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est Ethan qui est allé la voir, j'ai mis un nom... comme ça, mais je me suis dis, finalement, pourquoi pas, puisqu'Aiden n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, alors son frère l'appréciera peut-être. Bon, ce ne sera pas tout de suite son confident, faut pas trop délirer xD Ce chapitre est un peu une sorte de "pause", de détente pour les personnages, enfin, c'est mon point de vue. J'ai un peu ralentis mon rythme d'écriture, donc je ne saurais absolument pas vous dire quand est-ce que le chapitre six pointera le bout de son nez. J'aimerais aussi dire que je remercie les gens qui lisent et qui prennent le temps de commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir, que vous soyez un simple visiteur ou pas, c'est super génial de savoir que ma fiction plaît


End file.
